


Fantasy Furs

by Shamashe



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fur, flirt, romantic games, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamashe/pseuds/Shamashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack boils over when Phryne leaves her clothes for him to find.  Then he turns the tables on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Furs

He was boiling over. Blood pounded through his veins. Every nerve in his body tightened and pulsed with every breath he took. And those, he took too fast. 

He should calm down. “Calm down, Jack!” he said to himself on the way to his car. He should just calmly drive home and find out what this was about. “Right!” He thought, “Drive calmly -- just as fast and as straight as I can!” 

“Bloody woman! How did she manage to get to him like this?” 

He looked down again at her knickers, hanging from the knob of his car’s stick shift. He hadn’t moved them yet. They were black silk - hard to notice from the outside, impossible not to notice from the inside! How? When? 

He lifted them up with slightly trembling hands, marveling at their smooth, silken texture. They smelled of her perfume, her sex. God, how she tortured him! He had yet to lay hands on her, but now he had his hands on her knickers. Her silent message to him -- “This is who I am Jack. This is what I feel like!” 

Focus, he had to focus. “Focus, Jack!” he almost yelled it as he was driving. He dropped them into the open bag on the front seat. Adding to the collection he’d been finding all day. 

It started out innocently enough. He thought she’d left her hat on his desk. “Odd, that it’s upside down,” he thought. And then there were her gloves. One on the seat and the other, inside out, dropped on the floor. 

He noticed her scarf when he was sitting at his desk. It was dangling from the handle of his desk drawer, which was partly open -- one earring perched precariously on the edge, the other, just inside, where it had fallen in. 

As the day progressed, other bits of her clothing were discovered too. A few cloth covered buttons. Several beads from an obviously broken strand of pearls - the clasp containing a small piece of her hair and her handkerchief, bearing a partial lipstick print.

No evidence of violence or blood, but clear evidence of some kind of a struggle, or at least some impatient jerks on the items. “Sudden moves for a reason?” He wondered, “Or was the reason to leave him clues?” He suspiciously gathered up the items one by one, noting the order in which they came off as he did. 

Admittedly, things had been getting intense between them lately. Both obviously wanting... Both unable, or unwilling, to make the first real move. “This would be just like her to play some sort of provocative game,” he thought. 

He could see it in his minds eye. Pleasing herself on his desk to make her point. Perhaps even fantasizing that he was there with her. Laughing as she leaned back until her hat fell off. He saw her stripping off a glove with abandon and flinging it against the wall. Smiling, as she peeled the other glove off, finger-by-finger, dropping it where she had been sitting, with one finger showing a small lipstick print. 

He saw her pulling at her scarf as it became caught when she leaned back, pulling her earrings off with it. Then tugging at her blouse, breaking off buttons and her necklace in the process. He could hear her oath as the necklace pulled out a piece of hair. 

He could see himself too, standing in front of her as she moved his hands to undo her brassiere, letting him follow her body until she lead him to unhook her side fastened skirt. Then leaning into her he… picked up the phone – no, wait?

“City South,” he heard Collins say sharply. “Snap out of it, Jack,” he told himself. He was at work for god’s sake. This was no time to fantasize. He reached back to grab a bag. He’d simply put her belongings in it and have it delivered to her. “Message received Phryne,” he said. 

And then he found her slip, all lace and silk. Time froze. She had been here! This was deliberate! It was a game. Hide and seek. “He’d better find her other ‘items’ before someone else did,” he thought. 

It distracted him all day. He found a garter in his top desk drawer and then a stocking in the file cabinet. He looked up and found another garter hanging from the desk lamp and the other stocking sticking out of his teapot, with a note. “Getting warm yet?” 

He remembered that she had been wearing a complex outfit with a long fur coat the last time he saw her. Having found her skirt neatly folded and laid in the bottom drawer of his desk; he then found her blouse under his coat, which he had left hanging here last night. And when he put on his coat he felt a note in the pocket. “Have you found what you need yet, Jack?” 

He rarely took his briefcase into work, but had left it there last night. He picked it up to leave and it fell open, her silky black bra spilling out of it onto his shoe. He gulped. That would mean she – THAT SHE left the building with only her fur coat and knickers on! “Enough!” He said to himself. 

The thought of her bare skin being caressed by the fur caused him an instant, intense, physical response. More than arousal, he felt as though all parts of him were combining in a giant surge that threw him out of his usual reticence to act on taking things to the next level of their relationship. Part of him was shocked by her boldness, but truthfully, part of him was shocked that he had not made a move sooner. She clearly had… 

Just as he went to close his briefcase he saw her purse tucked into the flap. His home address was written on a note sticking out of it. He turned it over, “I’ll be waiting…” it read. He began to boil!

 

As he turned the key in his front door, he tugged his off his tie and walked in shedding his clothes. His coat hit the floor along with his jacket and vest. “You want to investigate this case, Phryne?” He said intently, “I’ve got your clues right here!” 

He could see her lying on the couch, covered in her coat. As he walked over to her, he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled out the tails, remembering that he had not worn his singlet that day. Smirking, he thought, “How convenient!” Then he yanked his belt off and tossed it aside. He started to undo his pants, but stopped and took a steadying breath. “No point in making this too easy for her.” 

He held the bag of her clothing up, ready to dump the contents on her as he reached out to pull the fur away from her body.

AND FROZE! Not Phryne, but Dot lay there. She lifted her head sleepily. “Inspector?” Jack felt his face turn red. 

He turned around, quickly tucking in and buttoning up. By the time Dot had risen off the couch, he had picked up his suit and hung it on the coatrack. Bag held in front of him. 

Jack cleared this throat, “Hello Dot, what are you doing here?” 

“Urm, Inspector, Miss Fisher sent me over to give you her coat, she said it was a crucial piece of evidence. I got a little cold waiting for you so I covered up in it and I guess I must have fallen asleep. But here you are, Inspector.” She handed him the coat. “And here’s your keys too. I wonder, if it’s not too much trouble, could you give me a ride home? Or I could call, Miss Fisher? I believe she said something about asking you to dinner tonight too, if you were available?” 

Dot was confused, but she had certainly seen her father walking around partly dressed, so she concluded that the Inspector just wanted to change clothes after a long day. It had seemed strange that Miss Fisher had asked her to deliver her coat to his house, but perhaps it was part of a case she was working on.

When they arrived back at Wardlow, Mr. Butler greeted Jack and said, “Miss Fisher asked me to inform you that she is still in her dressing gown, but will be down shortly. May I offer you a drink while you wait?” 

“So, she was going to make him wait was she? Well, two could play that game,” Jack thought. “Actually, Mr. Butler, would you please inform, Miss Fisher that something has come up and that I have to return home. She can see me later if she needs to.” With that, Jack turned to leave before Mr. Butler could see the expression on his face.

Knowing that Phryne would not be able to resist, Jack left the porch light off and went into his bedroom to undress. He debated about taking off all of his clothes - to meet her obvious challenge with one of his own - but opted to leave his robe on, thinking it would allow him to make a statement about her delay. “She wants to play, then let’s play,” he said to himself. He lit a fire and munched on a sandwich. Then he curled up on the couch and nursed a drink while thinking about the many directions the evening could take. He waited for the distinctive sounds of the Hispano. 

When he heard her pull up, he set down his drink and quickly pulled the fur coat across his body, briefly inhaling her perfume. He half sat so that he couldn’t be clearly seen. Then he waited. And not for long! She expertly picked his door lock and came in. The rest of the house was dark except for the glow of the fire. He watched her to see what she would do. 

She entered quietly, looking around quickly, but didn’t seem to see him on the couch. She walked to the back of the house and into his bedroom. He heard rustling and then her feet padding back down the hall. 

She crept over to the couch - almost surprising him - and sat down suddenly, perched on the edge of the arm, wearing another fur coat, over her “dressing gown,” sitting so that her legs were fully exposed. “Hello, Jack, I see you received my ‘evidence.’” 

Jack sat up straighter, keeping the coat around him. “Why yes, I got your message.” He said sarcastically, reaching down to pull the bag up in front of him. “I brought all of your other ‘evidence’ here too. I thought perhaps, we could examine it together for further clues… To see if our stories match up.” 

“Stories, Jack?” 

“Why yes, Miss Fisher, your version vs. my version. It’s standard investigatory procedure, right? Determining how so many articles of clothing could possibly end up in my office and why?” Jack smiled wickedly. 

“Your office, Jack?” 

“Yes, Phryne, where you left them for me to find.” He said deeply. 

“And did you find all of them, Jack?” 

“Oh yes!” He teased. They were cunningly placed, but I did manage to find them all, like this one,” he reached into the bag and pulled out her stocking. He slid it through his fingers and caressed it like it was her leg - kissing the toes and the arch and the calves - running his hand up to the top, as if he were reaching for her thigh. Then he pulled out a garter and slid it over the stocking, moving it up to the top. 

“My deduction is that this item holds up this item. Yes?” Phryne was looking at him in a bit of a daze and said, “Well of course Jack, that’s obvious.” 

“Do you think it’s ‘getting warmer’ in here?” “Possibly, Jack,” she grinned. “And then, there’s these items.” He pulled out a handful of buttons. “I believe they go with this?” He took the silky shirt and laid it down, stroking it as if it were a body. He laid the buttons down the back and carefully placed each one of them with a stroke of his thumb. “But I think they go on the front, don’t you?” 

He looked up at Phryne, who had stopped rocking her leg and was watching him carefully. "I suspect that these buttons would, in fact, go on the front of a lovely, soft blouse, like this.” He laid the buttons on the blouse, one by one and put them through the holes until he reached the waist, running his hands down the sides of the shirt and back up over the waist. 

He said, “But they appear to have been torn loose.” He yanked the front of the shirt open to demonstrate as he said it, sending the buttons flying. “Is that what you think as well?” He circled the area of the shirt that had been opened and pulled it aside to fondle the material underneath made mounded by his knees. He heard an intake of breath from Phryne. “Yes, I agree that’s how it could have happened, Jack.” 

“And I further suspect that the woman would have had her scarf pulled away from her like this.” He pulled the scarf out of the bag and smoothed it in front of the shirt, arranging it like a scarf would be and then pulled it quickly away and across the fabric. Phryne was silent. 

“And perhaps the necklace was yanked away too? As the woman bent back on the desk, her hat may have fallen off and her earrings as well.” He’d reached into the bag and was dropping each article he mentioned on to the blouse as he said it.

“But the gloves tell a different story.” He paused, looking at Phryne, who was staring at the articles. Then she looked up at him and lifted her brow. He continued, “I believe that she may have been deliberate in taking off her gloves, perhaps to stall for time?” He dropped one glove and then held up the other with the lipstick print on it. 

“Odd though, it isn’t customary for a lady to pull at her gloved fingers with her teeth. Perhaps she was enjoying herself and not really being coerced after all?” He held the last glove by the stained finger and stroked with the tip of it with his thumb, almost absentmindedly, as he said this. He looked at Phryne, who was holding her breath.

He abruptly dropped the glove. “But then there’s her skirt!” He pulled it out, still folded. “It looks to have been deliberately removed, based on it being folded so neatly. These events certainly do fall into place as a possible play for time - perhaps wishing to be discovered?” He said smoothly and then went on, laying the skirt aside. 

“But the part I had trouble with was the beautiful, silky brassiere in my briefcase. Did it fall in? Was it a gift rejected and flung aside? Was it deliberately removed or was it taken as a prize?” He held the bra up and looked at it like he was inspecting a specimen. Then laid it down front first.

He went on, not meeting her eyes. “To remove it, the woman may have been turned over and the bra unhooked as she was stroked up her back to get under it. What do you think?” Jack was running his hands over the fur up to the bra clasp to simulate a body. “Or perhaps, it was ripped off!” He grabbed the bra and flung it aside. Phryne’s eyes were a bit glazed and she was breathing a little harder. 

“It’s also obvious that the woman tidied herself up before she left the room, as she reapplied her lipstick and dabbed at herself with her handkerchief. So I’m guessing that no one would have suspected that she had been deprived of her clothing, as she would still be wearing her knickers and this fur as she exited.” Jack dropped the handkerchief and stroked the fur. Phryne was trying to keep from grinning. 

“But, she also must have needed to rid herself of her knickers and leave them as evidence that she had crouched down in the car – perhaps to escape? Possibly evade detection? Very clever idea, as it couldn’t be seen from the outside, but was unmistakable from the inside. Very compelling evidence.” Jack was stroking the knickers lying on his lap as though they belonged to a body. 

Phryne was watching him with mounting desire as he stroked up the sides and down again over and over, pulling at the sides and stroking up the center, starting at the crotch, then up to the waist and down again, scrunching down the waistband as though pulling them off the imaginary body. “Yes, this evidence was very compelling,” he almost whispered. 

“And the note was very revealing too -- conveniently indicating where the woman could be found if needed. Waiting for help perhaps? Or eager to display her evidence?” 

He kept talking, ignoring Phryne, who was making small sounds. “But the fur was the most interesting bit of evidence, don’t you think. It concealed her and served as a decoy to let her escape. It would have been an excellent bit of camouflage -- you would never have known what was under it until you opened it.”

“But then, I assume the woman in question would have been nude. And were I to have searched her, I’d have had to be very careful to use proper procedure and not reveal too much at one time - only check for the obvious first, such as this,” he dropped one shoulder of the fur, with the robe under it, revealing his bare shoulder. Phryne’s eyes followed him. 

“And this,” he opened the other side and bared the bend of his waist to her. “Or this,” he extended his leg and bared his thigh. “These are the primary areas to be searched in any case and this fur is perfect for concealing and revealing them, don’t you think.” He smirked. 

“Miss Fisher?” She was nodding, her eyes dilated and looking at his exposed body parts. “Yes, I do agree, Jack,” she said in a low voice, “But then again, perhaps she wore it to entice someone? Letting them get closer than they would have suspected they could, so that she could ensnare them and discover their evidence.” 

“And how do you think they would do that?” Jack said, somewhat hoarsely. 

“Well, Jack, first she would open the fir slowly, exposing her legs up to her thighs,” she demonstrated, “but no higher,” she shook a finger at him playfully. “Then, she could open the front, just enough to expose her shoulders and her décolleté.” Jack nodded, eyeing her display. 

“Then, she could stand up and flip the coat open on one side and then the other, not giving enough of a view to see anything, but enough to know what was there.” She stood up and demonstrated. “Would that suffice as a search, Jack?”

“Perhaps, but what would she do if it didn’t?” Jack grinned and held his breath. “Well Jack, she could simply snatch the fur away and run.” Phryne reached out to grab the fur lying over Jack, but he saw it coming and had a good hold on it and grabbed it back. “She could try!” Jack smiled at her, holding the fur so that she couldn’t move away too far. 

He said, ‘Then again, if she was a women who used her wiles, she could try to seduce the coat away.” 

“Seduce it away, Jack?” 

“Why yes, Miss Fisher, it’s been proven that a woman could snuggle up to a man under his coat and then simply take it from him when he’s most vulnerable. It’s been well documented.” 

“So, you’re saying that she could get under his coat with him and lure him into doing what she wants?” 

“Why yes, Miss Fisher, I believe that’s what I’ve read anyway. Care to try this technique? Just to test the validity of it?” 

“Why yes, Jack, I believe I will. Perhaps you could just lift your coat a little.” 

“To give you shelter, Miss Fisher?” He grinned. “More like a consummate act of good will, Jack.” 

He was listening to this byplay, barely believing that she would be so bold. “Then again, they were both playing this game half naked, what did he expect?” He thought.

In the bantering foreplay, Jack had relaxed a little, enjoying the game. It gave him a measure of control he hadn’t been sure he would have if she went any further. 

Which of course, she did. She stood up suddenly, opening the fur and the front of her robe in the process, revealing her body to him in the firelight for a suspended moment. She lifted his fur up and quickly slid in next to him, pulling her leg up over his. 

Then she simply lay there, snuggling - they both did. Breathing in each other. Reveling in the awareness of their two bodies so close together. They both still had their robes on. Hers - a silky glide. His - a soft cotton. Not enough to fully bare flesh, but certainly enough to feel it. 

He looked at her, awed by her beauty in the soft firelight. Then the reality of the situation struck him. He hadn’t really expected this to go so far tonight. He knew they were close to crossing a line that would redefine their relationship. But much as he would like that, he was, as always, concerned that a shared moment of passion would cause them to lose the trust and respect they had developed in their friend and partnership. Passion, in this case was a serious gamble. 

“Phryne?” He said softly, “Before this goes any further, I need to know what you want here.” “What do you think I want, Jack?” She sounded like she was trying to tease him, but he heard the softer note in her voice. 

“Seriously, Phryne, what do you want from this?” She looked at him for a moment, feeling her heart soften at his look of vulnerability – but afraid to admit her deeper feelings yet. Afraid, that he would see them in her. 

So she suddenly lifted her leg, rose up and straddled his waist, fully aware of the position she placed him in. “I want to demonstrate, Jack!” she said pointedly. Jack swallowed, realizing how she intended to make her point. “So, the game isn’t over yet,” he thought. 

“Would you call this a seduction?” She quipped. Jack managed to choke out the words, “Yes, I would.” “And would you say you’re vulnerable?” “Yes!” “Well then, let’s complete our case, shall we?”

She smiled a very wicked smile, ran her hands down his chest to fully open his robe, then grabbed the fur off of him, tossing it onto the floor by the fire. “Phryne!” Jack said in a strangled voice, “All right, I give up, you win!” 

“Really, Jack, so you think I have effectively demonstrated how to disarm a man with feminine wiles?” “Oh yes, Phryne, you have proven that - and very effectively too I might add. But there’s one problem.” “Problem, Jack?” “Yes, you’re still wearing your fur!” He managed a grin. 

Just as quickly as she had moved, he grabbed her fur and threw it on top of the other one. He sat up, lifting her up by the waist and placed her on his thighs so that they were sitting face to face. It happened so fast that she gasped. 

Then she smiled and said breathlessly, “So what did we solve here, Jack?” He smiled broadly and lifted his brows. “Well, the evidence suggests that your furs seem to have more than one function, Miss Fisher, they appear to also make excellent floor cushions!” 

“Jack?” “Yes, Phryne, it seems that I have 'found what I need' after all.” He winked at her and looked down between them. “All it took was a little investigation, Jack.” She followed his look, but raised her head as he lifted her chin and stroked her cheek. 

He looked at her tenderly and said, “Well played, Phryne.” With that, he kissed her deeply, picked her up, walked over and laid her on the furs in front of the fireplace, where they finally began a long, slow examination of the evidence of their little game.


End file.
